<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solamente mío by kasomicu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734654">Solamente mío</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu'>kasomicu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark!Remus, M/M, Terror Psicológico, relación tóxica, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Palabra: Confesión.<br/>Resumen: Remus sólo deseaba que Sirius fuera suyo y de nadie más.<br/>Advertencias: Muerte de personaje secundarios, relación tóxica y terror psicológico.<br/>Formó parte del fictober fest de Wizarding Shippers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solamente mío</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La luz del sol se filtraba al meneo tenue de las cortinas, bañando el cuerpo con tatuajes del moreno, el cual dormía plácido boca abajo, con las sábanas cubriendo escasamente su cuerpo, brindándole placer a la vista del castaño. </p><p>Sonreía con un calorcillo en el pecho, al saberlo enteramente suyo, sin nadie que se interpusiera, nadie que obstaculizase su relación y la atención que Sirius pudiera prodigarle.</p><p>Recordaba cómo había llegado Sirius a su casa, sin parar de llorar, contándole la desgracia de la muerte de James y Lily, y cómo era un fugitivo debido a que el maldito de Peter lo había inculpado antes de morir.</p><p>—Perdóname, Lunático, desconfíe de ti y me arriesgué al confiar en el traicionero de Colagusano —musitó Canuto la noche anterior, con una mezcla de pena e ira en el rostro, y Remus se limitó a asentir y abrazarlo, aceptando su confesión y disculpas, y ofreciendo el tan necesitado consuelo que Sirius buscaba en él tras contarle los hechos. </p><p>Disfrutaba la paz que le transmitía el tenerlo a su lado, porque Remus había resentido la ausencia de Sirius desde que Lily estaba embarazada y tras el nacimiento de su hijo, ambos se habían dado un tiempo porque el hombre lobo se negaba a ir a las reuniones y le exigía a Sirius que se enfocaran en ellos como pareja, así como James hizo lo propio con Lily. </p><p>—Remus, sabes que no le puedo hacer ese desplante a Jimmy, soy su mejor amigo. ¿Sabías que me quiere volver padrino de su crío? —comentaba Sirius en ese entonces, y la rabia se asentaba en el interior de Remus, porque si bien estaba presto a ayudar al resto, la vida le había dado la espalda más de una vez y lo único que mantenía a flote a Remus era su relación con Canuto. </p><p>—Quisiera que al menos nos priorices a nosotros, Sirius, pasas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo y eso entorperce nuestra relación... </p><p>Sirius rió, como si lo dicho fuera un chiste sin importancia.</p><p>—¿Entorpecer qué? ¡Sólo voy con James, Lunático! </p><p>—Si sales por esa puerta, tomaré como si no te interesa lo nuestro —mencionó Remus, con determinación, esperando que lo dicho lo hiciese reaccionar. </p><p>El moreno frunció el ceño y le ofreció media sonrisa. —Espérame despierto para compensártelo —soltó para luego darle un guiño. </p><p>Remus no lo esperó, y cambió las protecciones para no dejarle entrar.</p><p>Los días eran terribles, principalmente con la luna en lo alto alumbrando su miseria en una azarosa soledad, con el rechazo y desamor latiéndole en el sistema, sin embargo, aún podía recuperar a Sirius, pero sabía que para que él fuera enteramente suyo, debería deshacerse de sus amigos. Con ello en mente, un poco de charla con el voluble de Peter, consiguió que la atención de Sirius fuera solamente para él, aunque ahora sabía que nada aseguraba que él no pudiese dejarle, o fijarse en alguien más, por lo que tendría la certeza de ser el único y último en su mente al Canuto irse a Azkaban y ser besado por los dementores. </p><p>De ese modo, su amado sería eternamente suyo, sonreía al ver su piel tostada con rayos de sol, a sabiendas de que los Aurores estaban en camino y nunca dejaría de pertenecerle solamente a él.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>